


Horses and Cucumber Salad

by einsKai



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Cheesy, Conversations, Cute, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, GakuTenn Jesus Kai breaking the bread once again, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Sappy, Sleepy Phone Calls, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 02:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17174048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/einsKai/pseuds/einsKai
Summary: Gaku is away for work and calls his boyfriend to talk about nothing in particular, just because he wants to hear his voice.





	Horses and Cucumber Salad

**Author's Note:**

> The title is not related to the story at all, but it's related to my favourite piece of telecommunication trivia. (yeah I have a favourite telecommunication trivia, fight me)
> 
> German scientist Phillip Reis managed to create a telephonelike device (later called Reis Telephone) in 1961, and to proof that it could also transmit spoken language, he transmitted the phrase “Das Pferd frisst keinen Gurkensalat” (“the horse does not eat cucumber salad”), which is not only difficult to understand acoustically, but also hilarious.
> 
> Now have fun with this cute and kinda pointless story. It really is just them talking. 
> 
> \- Kai

Gaku pressed the speed dial button and sat down on the clean white sheet.

While the phone was beeping in his hand he took in the room around him: a plain, average hotel room that smelled of detergent and air freshener.

 _Click_. He had picked up the phone.

"Gaku? Is everything okay? Why are you calling? It's late, aren't you tired after the flight and work?"

"Hey Ryuu", Gaku chuckled. He had known there would've been a reaction like this. "Yes, I'm pretty tired, but I'm fine. Flight went well."

"You did send us a selfie after the landing", Ryuu said. "So why are you calling me?"

"Because I know Tenn wouldn't pick up."

Ryuu sighed, layered with an emotion that Gaku couldn't describe. He didn't know if their friend was getting tired of their mushy romantic actions, or if he just thought they were cute.  
"Alright, I'll hand him the phone."

Gaku listened to shuffling as Ryuu walked through their shared apartment and knocked on Tenn's door.

"Tenn, I've got a call for you."

A door opened. "Who is it?"

"Not telling you, ask them yourself."

With a sigh, this one was definitely exasperated, Tenn took the phone.

"Hello Gaku."

"How did you know it was me?!", Gaku complained theatrically.

"Ryuu would tell me about anyone who'd call me, and the only one where he'd feel like it's not necessary is you."

Gaku hummed. "Makes sense. You should audition for a detective role."

"I don't do a lot of acting, you know that. Unlike you. How was your day?"

"We didn't shoot a lot yet, I only arrived in the afternoon. Some minor scenes, getting into character. The heroine's actress is nice. Pretty young though, it's her first big role. She's excited to be in a drama with me."

"Is she pretty?"

"Not as pretty as you."

A short moment of silence. Gaku could hear Tenn inhale. He imagined his boyfriend sitting on his bed, with Ryuu's phone pressed to his ear, wearing one of Gaku's sweaters that made him look like he was drowning in fabric. Maybe Ryuu had made hot chocolate earlier, and the stained cup was resting on his bedside table. Maybe he was hugging a pillow to calm himself down.

"Stop flirting over the phone."

"Stop asking questions like this then."

Gaku let himself fall backwards onto his bed. The mattress was better than he'd imagined.

"So", Tenn began before Gaku could say anything else. "Why did you call?"

"I just...", Gaku sighed, "I wanted to hear your voice. Was feeling stressed from the flight and the filming. Being around the crew is fun, but also exhausting. I wanted to hear my lovely boyfriend's voice before I went to sleep, so I could have sweet dreams."

"...Sap."

"Oh stop it."

"Won't."

"Brat."

"Sappy old man."

"I love you."

"Love you too”, Gaku could hear the sheets shifting on Tenn’s side of the call. He was adjusting his position. The phone call would go on for at least a little longer, if Tenn was getting comfortable. "How is your hotel room?"

"It's nothing special, not a suite or anything, but it's clean and there's free beer in the mini fridge. It's good beer."

"Sounds nice. Maybe you should bring me next time."

Gaku snorted. "If I brought you I wouldn't take you to this hotel, and I'd definitely book a better room."

"You could take me to a honeymoon suite, one with a really big heart shaped bed, where they sprinkle rose petals onto the sheets to make it more romantic", Gaku could hear the smile in Tenn's voice, but he didn't know if it was genuine or because Tenn was making fun of him – probably a mix of the two. "It would have a big window from where we could look at the ocean and the stars at night. And we could cuddle for three days straight, and order room service for every meal."

He felt himself relax under the influence of Tenn's voice. Just what he needed.

"Sounds amazing. What else?"

"You'd read to me. Probably went to the library and borrowed some big book full of love poems that nobody really understands because they are too cheesy and full of flowery words that are totally unnecessary, and you'd read them to me and tell me what of the poem reminded you of us", Tenn spoke quietly, and Gaku felt like he was dreaming.

"I'd skip all the sad ones, because we're not a tragic couple."

"Sap."

"You started with the poems."

"Because I knew you'd like it."

"You'd like it too if I read to you. It'd be like a bedtime story~"

"Yes. Because I'd fall asleep."

Gaku rolled his eyes, but couldn't help himself from smiling.

"And how was your day?", Tenn was smiling too, judging from the tone of voice that he’d chosen.

"Ryuu and I went shopping because we both had a day off. He bought matching sweaters in our sizes, maybe he'll give them to us on New Year’s. We should think of a present for him too. Then we went home and cooked together. Homemade food is the best after all, it was delicious. After that... Well, it was a lazy day, so I didn't really do much, just laze around on the sofa and read a little. It was that book you recommended to me, but I'm not far yet, so I don't know what to think of it. And now I'm talking to you – however that happened."

"Sounds like a day off well spent", Gaku smiled. "Especially the conversation with me."

"If I was with you right now I'd hit you."

"If I was with you right now I'd rather like to cuddle if I'm honest."

Tenn sighed. "I'd call you a sap, but I already did that two times today."

"You love my cuddles!", Gaku faked offense.

"Ryuu's cuddles are better."

"Mine are more romantic though."

"You wish."

"You love my cuddles”, Gaku insisted.

Another sigh. "I guess I do. I'd love to cuddle, even if it's not in a honeymoon suite."

"I miss you", Gaku said after a brief second of silence. "I'm never taking a job apart from you again."

"It's just a few days Gaku. You'll see me soon enough. And why are you acting like a newlywed woman apart from her husband?”

Gaku snorted, “I’m _so_ not doing that.”

“You _so_ are”, Tenn mocked his tone. “And now stop being a whiny little bitch and enjoy your stay. And your work."

"Yeah. Okay. I'll do that. Sure. Of course", he replied flatly and rolled over onto his stomach.

"Don’t sound so motivated. It's me you're calling, not your mom."

Gaku decided to not say that he would never talk like this if it was his mom telling him to get his shit together and pull through. He could never talk like this is it was his mom, and not his boyfriend. But Tenn had already won the argument, and he knew it. He didn’t need to beat a dead horse.

"Tenn?", he said instead.

"...yes?"

"I love you."

"Go to sleep old man. Love you too."

"Will do. Good night."

"Good night. Talk to you tomorrow?"

"Yes. Tomorrow."

"Bye then."

"Bye Tenn."

 _Click_. The line was beeping again.

Gaku smiled. Now he'd be able to sleep peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> What is your favourite piece of telecommunication trivia?
> 
> If you want to scream at me about anything you can do so on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/eins__kai) or [tumblr](https://einskai.tumblr.com/)~
> 
> Have a nice day!
> 
> \- Kai


End file.
